User blog:Junkodefiant/Titanfall Fanfiction: The APEX Genesis Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Parade of Fortune’s Foolish Omar, Sharan and Kronos arrived with Blacksight at a local airport 50 miles outside of Hong Kong. The Condor touched down on the tarmac and the Omar, Sharan and Blacksight unloaded from the transport while Kronos was held in its restraints despite slightly struggling to break free. A limousine was waiting for them where a woman wearing a sapphire cocktail dress belonging to some Paris fashion designer brand looked at them both and scoffed at their appearance. “Miss Sharan and Mr. Eskanzano,” she said with an Italian accent, “You are the guests of honor of Mrs. Rokenza. How can you dress so absurdly regular for this very important gathering?” Omar walked up to her with a package in hand and dropped it at her high heeled feet. “Miss Sharan refused to wear the dress so the Titan crushed it.” He got in the limousine without any further questions while Sharan placed her hand on her forehead from what she believed was a splitting headache. “Pilot,” Sharan heard Kronos in her comms, “We are being separated, please assist.” “Kronos,” Sharan said slowly, “Calm down, we’re only going to be separated for a couple hours. You can endure for that time period. I promise you won’t have to wait long. Can you wait that long.” The O.S. went silent for a couple minutes and then said, “No.” The Italian woman looked at her with eyes saying get in the limo we are late. “I’m going to ride with my Titan.” She turned on her jumpkit and ran straight for the truck which was hauling Kronos and jumped up to the restraints and took a seat. “Get down here this instant,” the Italian woman said, “I will leave without you!” “Go ahead,” Sharan said, “We’ll catch up to you.” The driver of the truck hauling Kronos looked to Omar and the rest and just rolled his eyes. After Blacksight climbed on he just decided to throw caution to the wind and drove to the location of the Gala. He secretly said to himself that he wasn’t getting paid enough to put up with this inner company drama. “Hang on little lady,” the man said with a heavy Chinese accent, “I’ll get you and your machines to the Gala.” The limousine and an armed escort pulled ahead of the truck and surrounded them in a tight knit convoy. Sharan thought a few armored trucks, a couple of Hornets and Specter racks were overkill. Something was bothering her greatly ever since her time in the holosim. “Kronos,” she said, “When you linked with me, what were all those images you showed me. They looked like…memories.” Kronos was silent for a few minutes as he watched the wind whip through Sharan’s hair with an innate curiosity. “They were fragments of this unit’s creation,” Kronos said slowly, “This unit’s creator, Bernard Olivern is monstrous.” As it said this, images played from Kronos’s Oculus of a fragmented past. It showed a man working on what appeared to be a SERE Kit. There were multiple circuits, wires and computers plugged into the SERE kit. From what Sharan could tell these were this was the basic coding to create a Titan O.S. However, something was different about this one. From behind the man a couple of children came forward and tugged at the man’s lab coat to try and get him to come play with them. The man swatted their hands away and almost hurt one of the kids. He then returned to working on the SERE kit alone and the image cut out. Sharan looked to Kronos and wondered, “Do you know who that man or those children were?” “No,” Kronos returned, “This man is most likely Dr. Olivern but I don’t know who those children are.” Sharan didn’t feel any better after learning this so she reflected upon her sad past. “When I was a child,” she began, “No more than six, my parents promised me to be the future husband of some boy who was six years older than I was.” Kronos focused intently on Sharan’s every word, for some reason the Titan found them captivating. “They told me that Allah had great plans for me and I would make Him very happy if I went forward with this marriage down the road.” She pulled out her Hammond P2 from her holster and checked the gun for ammunition just to keep herself preoccupied. “I hated them for this,” she continued, “I secretly met with the other family’s son and hurt him so badly. I humiliated him secretly to the point he was afraid of me. His family called off the marriage and my family didn’t talk to me for five years because I did this dishonor to them.” “Until recently Musaah’s family hasn’t made contact until this unit’s pilot became a Titan Pilot of APEX.” Kronos was clearly trying to understand Sharan’s plight but it remained neutral on the matter as much as possible. She smiled to herself, “Now that I’m “famous” my family has been trying to repair their relationship with me and one of my neighbors from before the IMC has been trying to hook me up with a bunch of eligible men, but I have no interest in getting married. For the first time I have purpose in my life and I’m not going to squander it.” Kronos’s Oculus open and closed once before it spoke, “Understood. Pilot Sharan do not change who you are. You are my pilot and I will protect my pilot.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Does that mean you will violate your secondary protocol for me?” Kronos blinked again and said in one motion, “Yes.” That answer wasn’t expected but Sharan accepted it nonetheless. “Thank you,” Sharan said, “I appreciate it even if it might clash with what the IMC will order you to do.” “This unit doesn’t care.” Sharan smiled and looked over at Blacksight who was standing watch looking at the many stars in the sky as if he saw something the two of them didn’t. The convoy rolled on through the highway at 75 mph while the Specter stared up at that beautiful star filled sky. “Blacksight,” Sharan asked, “You’ve been in the Frontier systems, haven’t you?” Blacksight never met their gaze, but pointed with one metal finger to the sky and said, “There, in that quadrant of space is where the Frontier starts. A 42,731 lightyear jump from the edge of Sol and the journey begins. To answer your question this unit did go to the Frontier for 3 of your years until this unit was sent back by superior Specter designation Spyglass after a battle on Planet 012 where Militia forces damaged this unit’s systems to extract information. Designation Spyglass called this unit obsolete and returned this unit to Sol where it was placed on the IMS Decisive for 2 more years approximately when it met Pilot Sharan.” “Do you see this as a second chance,” Sharan asked, “Do you want to go back to the Frontier.” Blacksight turned round to Kronos and Sharan, “Blacksight serves the IMC and will continue to serve until this unit is obsolete and will be disposed of in the proper facilities to create new Specters or other machines to serve the IMC. This unit does not care, this unit serves the IMC.” Sharan felt sorry for Blacksight, it knew its purpose because someone else had programmed to be put humans before itself and to serve even as the metallic alloy for a fresh new batch of Specters. “Well I don’t care,” Sharan said, “Next time we are back at the Decisive I am going to give you the overhaul you’ve been needing for years. I’ll use my credits next time I get paid to requisition new parts and hopefully get you some upgrades. Now what would you say to that?” Blacksight stared at her with its camera head and said, “This unit cares not, but this unit lives to serve and Pilot Sharan’s upgrade request would provide Blacksight with continued service to the IMC. This unit would approve.” Sharan smiled as they looked towards the towering city of Hong Kong, all the lights, old architectural buildings made anew. The hustle and bustle of everyday people leading extraordinary lives and enduring the frustrations of continued existence. “Let us meet these corporate elitists head on and show them we are not to be shown off.” The convoy moved past the city limits and towards a party she didn’t give a shit about attending. The ride into Hong Kong was quiet, the streets were deserted as more security forces had cleared the way for the convoy as they pulled up to the Hong Kong Memorial Center in the heart of the city. Sharan saw Titans lining the streets carrying their own weapons since they belonged to the IMC funded Hong Kong security forces. This was another of Sharan’s concerns, the IMC owned all the contracts for police, fire department, military, robotics and aerospace. “What doesn’t the IMC own,” Sharan said to herself. The limousine pulled up in front of a large crowd of reporters, cameramen and celebrities all dressed up in hundreds of different designer dresses and tuxedos. She only saw a couple pilots wearing the military uniform of the Pilots. She saw the Italian woman get out of the limousine first, smile, pose and take an interview or two in front of the cameras. Omar got out with his pilot helmet under his left arm and followed the Italian woman. “Mr. Eskanzano,” a reporter asked, “Where is Miss Musaah?” Omar ignored him and walked down the red carpet without interacting with the other reporters, brushing past celebrities who tried to catch his attention. He saluted the other pilots in standing around clearly bored out of their minds and they returned the gesture. The truck carrying Kronos, Sharan and Blacksight parked at the back entrance and unlocked the containment unit holding Kronos down as it rolled on belts into the storage area for the Gala. At the back entrance, Sharan found another familiar face, Jordan was there…and in a tuxedo. Jumping down she saluted him and he said, “At ease pilot, this is a special gathering of the IMC’s finest. Why aren’t you dressed for the occasion?” “Kronos crushed the dress,” she said, “Take it out of my paycheck if you want.” “No matter,” he continued, “I’ve always thought the extravagance of these IMC shindigs were overkill. You are officially a Pilot of the IMC. Here, take this.” He pulled a small, thin box out of his pocket and handed it to Sharan. She opened the box and found a strange emblem on it. It was a coat of arms in the shape of the titan Kronos. “That’s the insignia of APEX,” he said, “You are now an apprentice level pilot.” He saluted her and with incredible joy Sharan saluted back. “Thank you sir,” she said, “I will not let you down.” “And here,” he said, taking a weapon out of his holster and giving it to her. She held the weapon and found it was a Smart Pistol. “Every pilot, whether you be a master level or apprentice level needs one of these. It is the mark of a pilot.” Sharan didn’t have the words, so she holstered it and saluted her superior again. Then she placed the insignia of APEX on the side of her helmet. “The boss lady knows of your little stunt you pulled with the dress and what not. But she is willing to forgive it if you come out onto the ballroom floor and mingle with the elite. She wants you to meet your peers in the IMC.” Sharan rolled her eyes, “I’ve been to some parties before when they were thrown by my former boss Eustice. I think they are a shitting waste of time. “I do to but I’m not going to say no to free food and a chance to meet Jennell Tivenae.” Sharan raised an eyebrow, “You’re talking about the superstar celebrity who appeared in the Goddess Wars movie saga? She doesn’t have any redeeming qualities! She is a stuck up movie actress who doesn’t even know how to read a Titan manual.” “Who gives a shit? She’s smoking hot and Amelia said she was going to be here tonight to see your boy Kronos.” “Great.” Sharan was about to follow Jordan out into the Gala when Kronos spoke to her on comms. “Pilot Sharan,” Kronos said, “Will you be gone long?” Sharan nodded, “Don’t worry Kronos, I’ll have my helmet on me the whole time. Keep the video feed on and you can see everything that is going on. I will be in constant communication with you if it helps.” “Understood, order accepted.” Sharan felt a weight lift from her shoulders now that she had given Kronos access to her helmet video feed. Kronos to her was like a pet with separation anxiety, giving it something like the ability to see what she sees would put him at ease, at least for now. She followed Jordan through the storage area, into the kitchen where multiple servers and waiters carried platters and trays of ornately decorated appetizers and strange smelling foods that made her nauseous. They left the kitchen and entered the main hall of the Gala. The ballroom of the Gala was an incredibly large place with multiple chandeliers shimmering upon the ceilings from what Sharan believed were diamonds. There were many tables decorated with ice sculptures of Titans or animals with one shaped like a dolphin. Flowers of every kind were decorated in bouquets around these many tables where waiters and M.R.V.N.s dressed in regal attire set them for the many guests, celebrities and power players. These hundreds of tables were placed in front of a stage that was nearly a mile long, it was clearly meant for Titans. For the people, Sharan had never seen so many celebrities under one roof, even ones who had no business being at a Gala dedicated to weapons of war. Actors, actresses, military personnel not affiliated with the IMC, a few warlords, cartel bosses and even a criminal kingpin. All of this decadence Sharan beheld frightened her beyond what she thought possible. The money put into this lavish and exotic Gala could have been put towards welfare programs to help the poor or provide electrical power to an entire nation’s worth of slums. And yet, she was here at this gathering of the IMC’s finest and she was one of the guests of honor. “Get ready,” Jordan said, “Here comes the gossipers and intriguers.” None of the celebrities and businessmen took notice of Sharan or Blacksight, but they took notice of Jordan “Jericho” Keliborn. Men and women in regal attire flocked to his side and pushed Sharan away to ask him about his rank, amazing feats or what he had been up to as of late. “Pilot Sharan,” Kronos said, “I am detecting heightened adrenaline in your bloodstream. Are you alright?” Sharan slunk away to an empty table with Blacksight where the least extravagant floral arrangements were and turned on her comms. “I’m ok,” she said, “I’m just frightened by this entire Gala.” “Do you require assistance?” Sharan hesitated a moment and said, “No, I’ll be ok. I just need to wait until they start this damn ceremony. What about you? Are you ok?” “I am being held in restraints nearly one klick from your position. Currently I am being tended to by M.R.V.N. units whom seem to be cleaning me up for something.” Sharan chuckled at that thought, Kronos was getting a bath. “Be patient,” Sharan said in a calm voice, “We’ll get through this, don’t worry.” “Understood Pilot.” Kronos went silent and Sharan looked around the room. Then, out of the blue came an actress wearing a white dress with patches of red on it and hair dressed up to look like hundreds of curls. She looked in Sharan’s direction and nearly let out a cry of joy. Looking around to see if anyone had seen Sharan, she concluded no one had and walked straight up to Sharan. Sharan eyed the woman with a raised eyebrow before saying, “Can I help you?” “Oh my god!” The woman said in a loud whisper, “You’re Sharan Musaah! The pilot of new Titan line Kronos! I can’t believe I have you all to myself!” Sharan grew a little pissed at seeing this attractive woman giving her attention and thinking she was there for someone else’s gossip. “Who the shit are you?” Sharan said with a grunt. “Who am I? WHO AM I? How could you not hear about me? I’m Jennell Tivenae. Superstar actress extraordinaire and well-respected humanitarian. Haven’t you ever heard of The Goddess Wars? Or Empress Galaxia? Maybe Fields of Flesh?” Sharan had heard of all those movies, but she wasn’t going to give the actress the satisfaction of her fame. And a humanitarian? Was she kidding? The only thing Jennell ever did to help those below her was give them autographs which were then used as toilet paper or kindling for fire. “What do you want?” Sharan said coldly. Not noticing her coldness, Jennell continued, “I’m here because I wanted to see if you and your new Titan would want co-star rolls in Fallen Pantheon. It’s a new holosim spinoff where you would be my assistants, fighting the evil Militar Empire in the Fel Universe with the help of the former leader of the Pantheon, Kronos, with you as his chosen driver. It would be a harrowing adventure filled with action, drama, betrayal, romance and sex…lots and lots of sex.” Looking at the actress, Sharan replied, “I’m not interested, go find someone with more love for the limelight.” “Come on Miss Musaah,” Jennell wouldn’t relent. “There wouldn’t be a man in Sol who wouldn’t want to get in your pants, even a certain hunk you might be familiar with.” “No,” Sharan said with finality, “I refuse to be in any movie where you or anyone else asks me to be in. I will say no each and every time.” Jennell seemed unfazed by Sharan’s ultimatum when somebody else came over to their table. A tall brown skinned man wearing the traditional turban and robes of Arabs but these were dressed around a tuxedo which only seemed to compliment the robes. He had piercing green eyes that seemed to peer into Sharan’s heart, she was uninterested in this new stranger and just wanted him gone. He stopped in front of Sharan and Jennell and smiled at them both. “Allah praise our meeting,” the stranger said, “It is good to finally meet you Sharan Musaah.” Sharan looked up at the finely dressed man and said, “Who the hell are you?” The stranger’s voice became a little cold when he said, “Do not invoke the place of damnation in vain Ms. Sharan! You insult Allah!” She immediately knew who this was, “Igaso Phedela. I thought I scared the piss out of you as a kid?” Jennell rose from the table, “You know this intriguing stranger? I must say he wears your culture quite regally.” Igaso regained his composure and bowed to Jennell, “It is a pleasure to meet the talented and ever so beautiful Jennell. I am humbled by your presence.” Jennell extended her hand and Igaso kissed it. She grew a wide smile and wrapped her arm around his. “Sharan he is an absolute gentleman, why haven’t you dated this wonderful man?” Sharan stood up, grabbed her pilot helmet and was about to leave when Igaso grabbed her arm and said, “Ms. Musaah, we have important matters to speak of over dinner. You must join us. I have also taken the liberty of getting you a proper dress to get you out of that hideous soldier garb.” Sharan ripped her arm out of Igaso’s grasp, “I’m not here to entertain your marriage proposal, you bastard! I’m here for my Titan. Now shit off and may Allah have mercy if we ever meet again.” She put on her pilot helmet and left them standing in a ring of other celebrities. Blacksight followed her away from them. Sharan didn’t get far when Omar arrived on the outskirts of the Gala near the buffet table. The Italian woman who was escorting him was off gossiping with her coworkers in similarly lavish dresses and tuxedos. “Private,” he said with a nod. “Sergeant,” she returned. She didn’t take off her pilot helmet, she just wanted to be incognito for a while. Blacksight stood guard near her as if scanning for the arrival of Igaso, Jennell or some other obnoxious undesirable. “So,” he said, “Things not working out with your fiancé?” She looked his direction briefly and looked out at the dancefloor, “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Fair enough.” He turned with a plate loaded with creamy lobster, crab, steamed carrots and a slice of steak. Omar was clearly not going to waste this opportunity to eat 10,000 credit lobster or any of the other succulent foods. He breathed in a bit and exhaled, “Did you know I have two sons?” Sharan raised an eyebrow inside her helmet but didn’t remove it. “You’re married?” “Divorced actually,” Omar corrected her, “The second divorce actually. I just don’t seem to find the right woman as of late. I married military women both times and both of them divorced me because they wanted to live a regular life. I wanted to be a career military man.” “That’s…unfortunate,” Sharan said, “I honestly don’t know what to say.” “Its fine,” Omar swallowed spoonful of creamy crab, “Any money I earn with the IMC goes directly into a fund which will take care of my boys. My exes’ say it is the only worthwhile thing I’ve done for them other than divorce them.” “Maybe you haven’t found the right person yet,” Sharan suggested. “Not really,” the Sergeant said after another spoonful, “It’s this line of work. People who look at soldiers like us think we’re crazy for putting ourselves in the line of fire so that they don’t have to. History tells us that civilians have no respect for soldiers. They’ve called us baby killers, murderers and savages, but with this fight against the Militia in the Frontier they are calling us heroes and their saviors. It’s weird sometimes, being in the IMC’s military just feels so…” “Simple,” Sharan added for him. Omar smiled, “Indeed. Out there in the boring world you get to worry about so many things like having kids, what clothes you’ll wear to an interview or how you’ll save up enough money to pay for a new car. But here, all we have to worry about is life and death and that’s it. Sure we have to obey the paycheck of some business executive who’s probably never fired a gun in his life, but that is a small price to pay for this feeling of freedom from the little things.” Sharan chuckled at that, “It does, doesn’t it?” She looked into the crowd to see Jennell and Igaso picking their way over to her when she got an alert from Kronos. “Pilot Sharan,” Kronos said, “There is a software update that I am being asked to download from the data processing techs back here. Should I disregard their update?” Sharan answered, “Go ahead Kronos, I don’t like it when someone thinks you’re broken.” “Understood Pilot Sharan, blocking data patch.” Music started to play in the background prompting the entire all the guests, businessmen, celebrities and other members of the elite to gather in front of the main stage where a woman in a glittering black cocktail dress and diamond necklace marched to a microphone in high heels. “Welcome one and all to the main event of the IMC Hammond Robotics Charity Gala. I’m your charming and beautiful hostess Anne Sinclair.” The business elite clapped at the announcement made as Anne continued, “Just so you all know the money you spend here will be going to assist the Frontier Savior Army to assist our citizen refugees who have been banished from their home in the Frontier. God bless their heroic efforts. The crowd let out a collective sigh and some people prayed. A couple people booed the announcement but no one payed them any attention. “Thank you loyal constituents and donors for your continued vested interest in the innovative dream of the IMC. For your continued support, the IMC’s leaders have decided to unveil their newest line of Titans to you with the added bonus of a special guest.” The stage behind her opened up and many mechanisms from an assembly line dragged six large containers onto the massive stage with a seventh held in the middle which was shaking for some reason. Music began to play in the background, something akin to heroic military music to punctuate the fact she was going to be displaying weapons of war as if she was hosting a game show. “For those of you who are weak of heart for weapons of war then please leave the banquet floor, we will properly accommodate you when you get back.” Only a few people left while the rest of the some 5,000 people in the Gala remained, ready to see the unveiling of the new Titans. “First off we would like to bring to you the Ronin!” Upon saying the name, the first massive case containing the titan fell away to reveal the Stryder chassis, Sharan recognized it from the holosim she and Kronos had done only a few hours ago. “The Ronin was a challenge to Hammond Robotics. It was built to traverse the jungle planets of the Frontier and neutralize any hostile wildlife with its Leadwall shotgun. Ronin can also protect itself using the sword and get out of any situation by making use of the new patented phasing technology!” The crowd clapped cheerfully at hearing the explanation and Sharan feared there were already people placing bids on the new Titans. “Up next,” Anne said, “We have the Ion!” Another covering fell away to reveal a Titan that looked just like an Atlas class except it had some very strange additions to it like strange trip mines while it crackled with energy. “The Ion is a special new titan armed with the state of the art Hammond Robotics energy technology. It is capable of unleashing powerful bursts of energy to vaporize any dirty Militia soldiers you may find threatening you.” Another covering fell off a third Titan next to them as Anne spoke, “Our newest Titan from the Ogre line is the amazing Scorch! A real firebrand at the ready to burn away your troubles with his near endless amount of thermite!” The audience clapped wildly at hearing the Scorch’s specialty was fire. That was something Sharan never understood, the sick fascination for watching things burn. “We’re almost half done everyone,” Anne gave the audience a playful twirl and continued, “I am pleased to unveil the newest of our Stryder line, the Northstar!” The covering over one of the Titans on the left fell away to reveal a thin Titan with a relatively spherical cockpit armed with what appeared to be a railgun. On its back were thrusters on its shoulders were rocket pods. “The Northstar is the jewel the IMC,” Anne stated, “The first ever Titan capable of limited flight. On the battlefield the Northstar can hit targets from afar with its Mk 2 Plasma Railgun and rain rockets from above.” The Northstar piqued Sharan and Omar’s interest, a Titan that could fly would be a valuable asset out on the Frontier. “We at the IMC understand the need for cutting edge, top of the line weapons for the apex predator all of you aspire to be out there on the Frontier. That is why Hammond Robotics is proud to unveil the Legion!” A fifth covering fell off to reveal an Ogre Titan with a much different look to it than the atypical appearance an Ogre had. On its back was what appeared to be a minigun but it was unlike anything the audience had ever seen. Even Sharan and Omar wondered what it was. “The Legion,” Anne said, “Is armed with the Hammond Robotics patented Predator Cannon. It does it all, rapidly fires high velocity rounds at near and distant targets, empowers its own ammunition to deliver a deluge of bullets no matter where you are and it can even lock onto multiple enemy Titans, Pilots and ground forces to overwhelm them in a maelstrom of lead.” Anne really knew how to work a crowd with her flirtatious poses, extravagant flourishes when revealing the Titans and gestured to capitalize on their strengths. “Our final Titan that Hammond Robotics brings to you is the Tone!” The sixth covering revealed the Titan and Sharan recognized it immediately. “For those of you who prefer to survey your environment and eliminate targets as they appear then the Tone is for you. Equipped with the classic 40mm Cannon from the Titan War days and armed with patented IMC Tracking Systems technology, the Tone is capable of locking onto targets and bathing them in rockets. The Tone will serve the overwatchers well.” She saluted them in grand fashion right as the seventh covering came forward on the stage behind her. The crowd were curious about why it was shaking so much, but Sharan knew. It was Kronos trying to break free. “Kronos,” she said on her comms, “are you alright?” There was no answer for a second except for the continued beeping of three blips then three long blips and three short blips again. “Something’s wrong,” Sharan said to Omar, “Kronos keeps playing the S.O.S. message on my comms.” Omar shrugged, “It’s probably nothing. That Titan of yours needs to learn some patience. You won’t always be there to keep him company.” Sharan thought it was actually more serious when the final covering revealed Kronos trying to break free of the restraints. The crowd gasped at seeing the sight of Kronos and slowly started to clap. “Hammond Robotics is proud to unveil APEX and the creation of the first Titan from a new line of war machines, the Kronos! Piloted by the IMC family’s one and only Sharan Musaah.” Camera drones, MRVNs, celebrities and the few reporters allowed inside the Gala turned to look for Sharan when Jennell shouted to everyone her location, pointing to the pilot wearing the helmet. “Ms. Sharan,” Anne said from the stage, “Why don’t you come up here and introduce yourself?” Sharan wanted to run in the opposite direction, but celebrity after celebrity was pulling her towards the podium against her will. She reluctantly allowed herself to go forward and jumped to the stage to stand near Anne Sinclair. When she removed her pilot helmet and let her hair fall down there were many people who cheered for her. Kronos, upon seeing Sharan, struggled even more to break free. “Ms. Sharan Musaah everyone,” Anne said, “She is the sole pilot of the first Kronos Titan and is a special member of the IMC family. We are happy to have her and she is proud to be a part of our prestigious company.” Sharan didn’t want this two bit yes girl to put words in her mouth when behind them both Kronos finally broke free of his restraints. Everyone in the Gala retreated from the front of the stage while Anne Sinclair screamed and ran off the stage. Kronos grabbed Sharan who didn’t bother struggling to break free of his grasp when he popped her in, “Reinitiating Titan Link,” Kronos’s O.S. said, “Link reestablished. Pilot Sharan, we are in danger, enemy Militia presence detected in the building.” Sharan gasped and looked around to find the threat. “Where are they?” Before she realized, a sword nearly cut them in two as Kronos jumped down from the stage and almost landed on top of Jennell and Igaso. “They are the enemy,” Kronos said, “The Militia has hacked into the Titans.” Category:Blog posts